Anaiya Carel
| gender=Female | affiliation= Rebel Aes Sedai | rank=Aes Sedai | hair=Dark | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }}Anaiya Carel (pronounced: ah-NYE-yah) was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. , Anaiya Carel|Anaiya}} Evidence suggests that she was at one time the Blue Ajah First Selector. Appearance and Abilities Anaiya stood about 5'6" tall and was dark haired with a homely 'blunt face'. She had a warm smile and a patient voice that was often described as being her only beauty. Anaiya enjoyed beautiful clothing and had a fondness for wearing lace and ruffles. Anaiya was strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards , with political power equivalent to Myrelle Berengari or Nesune Bihara. Her strength in the Power is rated on the Power Strength Scale as being equal to 15(3). She possessed the Talent of Healing strongly, and was exceptionally adept at caring for the wounded. She was also good at organization and was politically astute. History Anaiya was born in the year 868 NE and went to the Tower in 883 NE. After spending eight years as Novice and seven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 898 NE. She was not a flighty woman. Instead, she was deliberate, unflappable, and careful with her words. She was astute politically and a first-rate organizer. She, Cabriana Mecandes and Kairen Stang were nicknamed "The Three" because they did not share any of their activities with anyone else except each other. The Brown Sitter Janya Frende was another dear friend of Anaiya. When Verin Mathwin injured herself in Tel'aran'rhiod, she went to Anaiya for Healing . Anaiya was present at Moiraine Damodred's test for the shawl and Healed her afterwards. She was then the first to greet both Moiraine and Siuan Sanche to the Blue Ajah living quarters . She once Healed Moiraine after Lan rode a horse to death, and nearly ran himself to death carrying Moiraine to her. Moiraine liked her a lot, though Siuan preferred Lelaine. She had an interest in lost Talents, so much so that some thought she should have been a Brown. She had a single Warder, Setagana. Activities At Fal Dara She was one of two representatives for the Blue Ajah sent to Fal Dara as part of the Amyrlin's entourage. While traveling back to the White Tower, she began lessons with Nynaeve al'Meara and Egwene al'Vere . She was the first to believe that Egwene may be a Dreamer . She was one of the Aes Sedai who Healed Mat from his link to the dagger from Shadar Logoth. She enclosed the dagger in a metal box . She examines Mat and finds he is well although still in need of a lot of nourishment just before he leaves for Tear. She seems amused by his preparations to leave since she "knows" he can not get off the island. Rebellion She was one of the original leaders of the Salidar Aes Sedai, known informally to fans as the Salidar Six, having fled the White Tower following Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan's usurpattion . When Min, Siuan, Leane, and Logain arrived at Salidar, Anaiya asked Leane and Siuan several questions that only they could know the answers to, since being stilled affected their appearance . While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida has received, the Salidar Six were attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They were saved when Elayne Trakand and Siuan reminded them about the dream not being real, after which the nightmare faded away leaving only injury . When a bubble of evil attacked Salidar, she took control of a link that contains Elayne, Nynaeve and Nicola Treehill to destroy all the inanimate objects that have come to life. It was during this time she observed Nicola have her first Foretelling . She was with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod, when she summoned Egwene to become Amyrlin . She showed Matrim Cauthon to Nicola, who has the Talent of seeing ta'veren . She was also a member of Egwene's Council. She swore an oath of fealty to Egwene. Egwene sent her on a secret meeting to meet with the group of nobles that blocked the Salidar army on the border of Andor . She was with Egwene and Gareth when they surveyed the area around Tar Valon . Murder Anaiya and her Warder were murdered the night the Rebel Hall voted to make an alliance with the Black Tower. Nisao Dachen found them and, after testing for resonance, determined they had been killed by suffocation with an air weave of saidin. Aran'gar, in the guise of Halima, had killed them to prevent them from betraying her lie of being a companion of Cabriana; and possibly with the secondary goal of discouraging the Rebel Hall from forming an alliance with the Black Tower. Egwene was saddened at her death, not only because she liked Anaiya, but also because Anaiya was one of the few who thought Egwene might really have the talent of Dreaming. Anaiya's death meant the other Aes Sedai would be less likely to believe in Egwene's talent. First Selector? She might have been the First Selector of the Blue Ajah before she was murdered, and even if not, she was certainly someone who many Blues listened closely to. Several indications have occurred that support this idea, although there is no hard evidence for this. First and foremost, Moiraine's cryptic "I will leave the Hall to you, Anaiya" suggests that Anaiya held a station of importance, and she was not a Sitter. Secondly, Lelaine Akashi was not mentioned as the First Selector until Knife of Dreams, after Anaiya's death. Thirdly, it is likely that the First Selector would be one of the Salidar Six, but she probably gave way for Sheriam (who acted as unofficial leader of the six) so as not to reveal herself. In short, she is the most likely First Selector for the main part of the series. es:Anaiya Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Ajah Heads Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai